monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Ugluk
The Lizards were a dynasty known for their might and their riches. By tradition, when they died, they were buried with their treasures. Now there's only one Lizard left, Ugluk, but the pressure of maintaining his family's glory got the best of him. To this day, he spends his time in the dynasty graveyard guarding his ancestors' remainings and riches. __TOC__ Overview Ugluk is an Elite Earth Attacker, exceedingly effective against Tanks. He has multiple tortures and attacks of different elements. He can remove half of an enemy's Life or 30% of the Life of all the enemy team in one hit. He can also Mega Stun one enemy and apply Taunt Hater to himself! He has a variety of great support skills for himself and can break shields. His trait is amazing and he overall is one of the best monsters in the game. Pros: *Taunt Hater *Great Trait *Lots of skills that remove a percentage of the enemy's life *Self Double Damage + Precision + Anticipation + Taunt Hater with 0 Stamina '''and '''0 CD *Life shields to preserve him longer *'Metal' skills as an Earth monster *Great stats *Many torture effects Cons: *Bad life stat for the current meta. *Must be ranked up to get the best possible skills. *Very hard to obtain *High cooldowns and Stamina costs Recommended Moveset Unranked: * Furious Flail of Fate - (Single 50% life removal + 20% life shield w/30s w/2CD) * Battering Lizard/ Quicksand Trap - ( Battering for Taunt Hater + Double Damage + Precision + Anticipation w/'0s '''w/'0CD') / (Trap for Single 30 Earth Damage + Quicksand + Poison w/'0s''' w/'0CD') * Siege Finisher - (Shield Removal + 70 Special Damage w/'0s' w/'0CD') * Poisoned Ground/ Drown in your Blood - (Ground for AoE 35 Earth Damage + Quicksands + Poison w/29s w/1CD) / (Drown for Single 45 Special Damage + AoE Bleed + Drowned w/22s w/1CD) Run for Drown in your Blood if you're using Ugluk with Quicksand trap, to have variety with the DoTs. Ranked: * Your last Taunt - (Taunt Hater + 65 Special Damage + Self Taunt Removal + Extra turn w/28s w/3CD) * Ancestral Flail Swing/ Reptiliam Ram - (Swing for Single 30 Metal Damage + Mega-Stun + AoE 30 Metal Damage + w/34s w/2CD) / (Ram for AoE Shield Removal + 45 Special Damage + Bleed w/32s w/1CD) * Ancestors Bite - (AoE 30% life removal + 20% life shield w/37s w/2CD) * Furious Flail of Fate/ Siege Finisher - (Fate for Single 50% life removal + 20% life shield w/30s w/2CD) / (Finisher for Single Shield Removal + 70 Special Damage w/'0s '''w/'0CD') Recommended Runes: '''2 Strength, 1 Speed / 2 Speed, 1 Strength / 1 Strength, 2 Team Speed' Counters * Since Ugluk is an Earth monster, a good Dark monster could work due to elemental advantage. Zunobia can get through his shields and has a high power stat combined with some heavy-hitting dark moves. * Mirak has PER and Total Blind, removing his positive effects and applying the one effect that can actually control him. * Disabling his trait leaves him very vulnerable to control, so monsters like Itzanami and Draghar would work. Category:Earth monsters Category:Control Immunity Category:Tough Category:Status Caster Category:Evolving trait Category:Dragon book Category:Families book Category:Villains book Category:Elite